


Fun in the Sun

by bgn846



Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beta Prompto Argentum, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Omega Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: The pack goes on vacation to relax.  However, a small incident has Gladio behaving extra clingy with his mates. Noct notices and spends the whole day trying to figure out what happened.





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I had one scene in my head and of course I had to write an additional 2k words to have it make sense! XD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this odd little drabble. It popped into my head and I couldn't get it out!!

Gladio was starting to get worried when his phone rang. Scrambling to retrieve it from his pocket he saw that is was Ignis. Thank the six; his omega must be well enough to make a phone call at least. His initial thoughts on the matter changed the instant he said hello. 

Ignis’ strained voice answered in a whisper, “Are you still in the market square?”

“Uh --.” Gladio didn’t exactly want to admit he’d been following Ignis but something was clearly wrong.

The advisor cut in before he could finish, “I know you were following me, but I need help are you still here?” he asked again with more urgency.

“Yeah I’m around.” Gladio offered with a pang of guilt. 

“Bless you, where exactly?” Ignis asked louder. 

The sounds of the busy outdoor market surrounding Gladio were making it hard to hear, “I’m near the fountain.”

“Really?! Oh – I think I see you. Don’t – dammit they found me.” Ignis hissed. “Don’t move for the love of six, I really need your help.”

The line disconnected abruptly and Gladio was left in a state of shock. What the hell was Ignis going on about? Who had found him? He knew it was a mistake that Ignis had gone out alone in the market. This vacation was turning out to be more than he had bargained for. 

The seconds ticked by as he waited by the fountain. He didn’t see any sign of Ignis and was starting to worry. His omega has said he’d seen him though, so that meant he had to be somewhat nearby. The memory of a second fountain slammed into Gladio’s head like a brick. Shiva’s tits was Ignis heading towards the wrong fountain? 

Now Gladio was panicking. Unlocking his phone he called Ignis back, it rang several times and went straight to voice mail. He started counting backwards down from ten in his head. He needed to stay calm. Scouring the area Gladio was desperate to see any sign of his mate. 

Gladio barely had time to plant his feet when Ignis came running out of the crowd of people and collided with him. Two angry looking alphas were hot on his trail and shoving people out of the way. They noticed Gladio immediately and skidded to a halt. Ignis was breathing hard and hugging him tightly, “I’m so sorry -- it’s my fault.” Ignis gasped.

Instinctively Gladio wrapped his arms around his omega. He had to figure out how to diffuse the situation and fast. 

“That your omega?” the larger of the two alphas growled. 

Nodding slowly Gladio brought one hand up and tugged at the neckline of Ignis shirt. He knew Ignis hated this kind of thing, but they weren’t in Insomnia at the moment. Omega’s were treated differently outside of Lucis. The bonding marks were now clearly visible and Gladio left them on display. He could feel Ignis’ hands behind his back clench his shirt. Thankfully he stayed quiet and didn’t complain. 

“Keep him on a fucking leash so he doesn’t get lost again.” The other alpha spat as he glared at the back of Ignis’ head. 

Again Gladio nodded and waited. The two men finally seemed satisfied after a minute and turned to leave. He’d never released his hold on Ignis during the short confrontation. Only when the other alphas were out of sight did he ask what the hell had happened. 

“Babe, they didn’t touch you did they?” Gladio asked worriedly. 

“No, I simply forgot I wasn’t in Lucis.” Ignis answered softly.

“What happened exactly?”

Ignis huffed a breath of air out and relaxed in Gladio’s hold, “They were harassing me and I may have said some less than favorable things about them in return.”

“Ahh I see.” Gladio sighed, “Why didn’t you summon your weapons and scare them off? You could have taken them easily.” 

“I wanted to, believe me.” Ignis groaned, “But I didn’t want to start any rumors regarding magic in the area. Our little vacation is supposed to be a secret remember?” 

“What would you have done if I wasn’t here?”

“Probably lured them to an alley and knocked them out.” Ignis stated matter-of-factly, “Can you not mention this to Noct? He’ll never want me to go anywhere again.” He added. 

Gladio chuckled and the tension in his shoulders finally bled out, “Let’s head back to the hotel. I’m sure Noct and Prompto are wondering where we are. Also none of that was your fault.” he announced seriously.

“Make sure they don’t follow us.” Ignis quickly added.

Humming in response Gladio turned them both around to leave. He couldn’t help but keep one arm tightly wrapped around Ignis’ waist as they walked. Thankfully it appeared the men had found other things to do. Nearing the end of the street Gladio leaned down and kissed Ignis on the temple, “I’m glad I could help.”

“As am I.”

“Can I mark you?” Gladio asked softly. He normally didn’t try scent mark his mate when they were out in public, but things still felt off. “It’d make me feel better.” he added. Ignis nodded and tilted his head upwards to expose his neck. Gladio heaved a sigh of relief as he rubbed his own scent gland across Ignis’. “Thanks babe, I know you don’t like it when we are out in the open like this.”

“I understand the desire and if I’m quite honest it makes me feel better as well.” Ignis admitted.

Gladio didn’t want to think about the outcome if Ignis hadn’t found him or worse, been unable to defend himself. He loved Ignis so much and the very thought of him being injured was making Gladio cringe. 

“Stop fretting love, I’m fine.” the advisor responded as if he could read minds. 

“Sorry, I worry because I care.”

Smiling knowingly Ignis leaned into Gladio’s shoulder as they continued the walk back to the resort.

* * *

“Do you think they’ve been acting strange?” Noct asked as he cast his line out to the sea. 

“Gladio sometimes gets extra clingy. I don’t think that’s strange.” Prompto offered from where he sat on the dock next to Noct. “Ignis seems the same as usual.” the beta added. 

“Yeah, but doesn’t it feel like Gladio’s being super clingy instead of the regular amount?”

Prompto laughed, “I’m not sure what the regular amount is Noct!” 

“Something is up, I’m telling you.”

“Fine let’s see what he does for the rest of the afternoon. Maybe we’ll figure it out.” Prompto announced cheerily.

Noct had no choice but to observe his shield for the rest of the day. Ever since Gladio and Ignis had returned from the market earlier that morning something had felt different. 

The prince almost forgot about his secret mission as he relaxed on the private pier and fished. Prompto had been busy taking photos and soon wandered away chasing an exotic looking bird. Lunch was announced a few hours later. Noct trudged back up the sandy beach to the shaded cabana they were using. Looking around for Prompto to tell him about the food, Noct was caught by surprise when he discovered he was already in the cabana.

Taking mental note of what greeted him Noct stood and stared. Gladio had Ignis _and_ Prompto snugly gathered up next to his body. The blond was practically melting into the larger alphas hold. His eyes were wide and he looked a little high on pheromones. 

“You okay there buddy?” Noct asked incredulously. Clearly the beta had forgotten they were checking for oddities in their pack’s behavior. Narrowing his eyes at his best friend he realized he was going to have to add Prompto to the list to keep an eye on. 

“Yeah! For sure dude! Gladdy smells really good today, come sniff.” He supplied with a goofy smile. 

“I’ll pass thanks.” Noct replied dryly. Being the other alpha in the pack meant the prospect of nuzzling up to Gladio didn’t hold the same appeal.

Lunch was interesting. Noct had to sit through nearly forty minutes of his mates intensely gazing into each other’s eyes. Anytime the breeze picked up Noct could smell the insanely strong scent Gladio was emitting. Was he really this happy to be on vacation? Part of his brain started to worry he was working his shield too hard. 

Six, his list of things to check on was growing. Thankfully lunch finally ended and he could excuse himself from the shelter of the cabana. Despite his efforts to get Prompto to follow he stayed glued to Gladio’s side. 

Deciding to try a different tactic Noct cleared his throat, “Ignis you wanna go for a swim?”

Ignis smiled at the suggestion and looked around for his towel, “I’d love a dip.” 

Thinking that Gladio would stay behind with Prompto, the prince was surprised when Gladio sprang up a moment later. “Race ya blondie!” he announced as they took off for the water. Ignis followed at a more subdued pace. 

“Everything alright Iggy?” Noct tried with a calm voice. 

“Hmmm – oh yes wonderful. This vacation is exactly what we all needed.”

Ok Ignis wasn’t going to spill the beans. Huffing a small breath Noct sulked alongside his omega to the beach.

If the prince had thought lunch was terrible, swimming was even worse. Gladio was able to dive under the water and sneak attack them all. He targeted mostly Ignis and Prompto but he tried a few times on Noct. The big difference was that when Gladio grabbed Noct he would hurl him out of the water like a daemon. However, he’d snuggle up against Prompto and carry Ignis around like a baby. 

Deciding to seek shelter from the roving terror known as his shield Noct waded back to shore. They all followed a short time later. Prompto was clinging to Gladio’s back like a baby monkey and Ignis had a hold of his arm.

Noct had another chance coming up to talk to Prompto alone once they’d returned to the hotel suite. The room was massive and came with two bathrooms. Thinking they would each pair off to shower away the salt water. Noct could only blink stupidly when Gladio herded them all into the largest bathroom. 

Something was definitely going on. Gladio was not acting normal. Still partially in shock Noct allowed himself to be gently herded around the small space. He didn’t snap out of his haze until he felt hands tugging at his swim trunks.

Prompto was standing before him with a look of pure delight, “Come on buddy, time to get cleaned up.”

Cleaning up, as Prompto called it, was fun. Once Noct started to understand what Gladio was doing. Noct had to admit spending time with your mates while completely naked had its perks. Prompto and Ignis got the first round in the giant soaking tub. He and Gladio took their time gently washing their beta and omega. 

Ignis began purring softly at one point and that started Prompto off. Noct almost forgot to breathe until Gladio nudged him with his elbow. 

“They’re getting puny I think it’s time to switch.” Gladio announced. 

Drying off Prompto with a fluffy white towel was beyond distracting. The beta kept pulling him in and kissing his neck. “Hey, I gotta get clean first before we do stuff.” He offered while trying to keep his composure.

“Not if you get me dirty again, then it won’t matter.” Prompto mewled. 

Astrals Noct was doomed. Peering over to see how Gladio was fairing revealed he had a similar issue. Ignis was already lying on the floor, pinned beneath their oldest alpha. The sounds of their lazy kissing filled the space. 

Needless to say Prompto and Ignis needed a second bath. 

Noct was going to leave a huge tip for the hotel staff. They’d thankfully stocked the bathroom with an appalling amount of towels, every single one of which was needed during their ‘fun’. Tile floors were hard unless properly cushioned. 

Several hours later found them all clean and resting. Gladio again had commandeered Ignis and Prompto, and the three were resting on the bed. They both seemed content to soak up his warmth. Noct was about to ask why Gladio kept doing that, but stopped when his shield leaned to the side and marked Ignis’ neck. 

Suddenly Noct remembered seeing Gladio mark Ignis earlier in the day, “Hey! Why -- why the hell do you keep marking Ignis?” he spluttered. 

“Huh?” The tattooed alpha questioned with a wide eyed look. 

“You have marked my advisor no less than five times today. I saw you sneak a few on Prompto too.” Noct announced defiantly from where he stood at the foot of the bed pointing his finger at Gladio. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized until now.

“Uh --.” Gladio floundered, clearly with no idea of what to say. 

“So talk! What is going on? Why are you being so freaking clingy today!”

Gladio looked at Ignis with a worried face. He went to say something but Ignis shushed him, “I’m afraid I had an issue this morning with some local alphas. Gladio merely assisted me, so he’s reluctant to leave my side it appears.” he finished with no further explanation.

“Wha? Who?! I’m gonna run them through!” Noct growled. He could feel his magic swelling in his veins as he clenched his fists. 

“Love that won’t be necessary, I specifically didn’t engage in a fight to stop any rumors of magic from starting.”

“They can’t treat people like that, especially my omega!” Noct hissed.

“The moment has passed, relax and be happy the situation was resolved.” Ignis instructed calmly.

Taking a deep breath Noct let his shoulders slump, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m sorry dear, I assumed you’d never let me out of your sight again if I told you.”

Noct went to shake his head but stopped and nodded eventually, “Okay fine, yeah, I would have flipped.” He sighed. “Iggy, if you see them again I’m ordering you to point them out. Magic be damned I’ll make them regret picking on you.” 

“Understood. Now will you calm yourself and join us? This is quite comfortable.” 

Grunting in response Noct clamored up onto the bed and started to crawl over, “Can you at least stop scenting everyone. People are gonna think I don’t have a pack anymore.” Noct requested looking at Gladio.

“I’m sorry princess. I can fix that.” Gladio announced with a smile. Seconds later he’d launched forward and tackled the prince. Crying out Noct couldn’t fight off the larger alpha when he gleefully rubbed his neck into his, “There now you belong to the pack again.” Gladio grinned brightly.

Noct groaned loudly and couldn’t help but laugh when Prompto and Ignis both started giggling. He’d have to talk with Ignis later about what had happened to make sure he was really alright. However, based off how relaxed the advisor had been all afternoon he suspected he was fine. 

This vacation was fun, Noct was actually looking forward to what tomorrow would bring. Who knows maybe they could all squeeze another joint bath in?

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
